Twelve again!
by VikingDane
Summary: SasuSaku  *Have I been…? No, that can't be… can it? Is that even possible?* She slowed down and sat down on a bench to think the problem through properly. Could it really be possible that she had been sent back in time? - R&R please :D
1. Chapter 1

Sakura and Sasuke were in the middle of fighting against each other, when all of a sudden, Sakura found she was surrounded by trees. She didn't understand. Seconds before she had been on a grass field with no trees for miles. What had happened?

Sakura walked around in what she assumed was a forest for half an hour wondering what in the world had happened to her, why she suddenly had been 'transported' or something.  
>A few minutes later the edge of the forest was nearing. She sighed in relief. Maybe she could now find out where she was and what she was doing there.<p>

When she got out of the forest she saw that luckily she was just outside of the gate of Konoha.

A woman, probably in her twenties, passed by her. Sakura looked up at her face, maybe it was someone she… Wait… Looked _up_? Usually she was as tall as the women in their twenties, so why did she have to look _up_ now?  
>Sakura looked down at herself, to see if she had changed, and gasped when an impossible sight met her eyes. She was wearing her old training clothes and it fit her perfectly. Also, out of the corner of her eyes she could see the pink color of her long hair swaying in the wind.<p>

"_I'M TWELVE AGAIN?" _she screamed causing the nearby people to stare at her. "How did this happen?"

She stormed passed the gate and into the village. Maybe Tsunade knew what was going on.  
>On her way to the Hokage she couldn't help but to look around. All the people she knew was still here, only… they were a few year younger too. *So it's not just me?* A sudden thought crossed her mind; if all the people she knew were at the same age again as when she was twelve, then maybe Tsunade wasn't there. She looked up at the Hokage heads on the mountain wall and sure enough Tsunade's head wasn't carved in stone as it was a few hours ago.<p>

*Have I been…? No, that can't be… can it? Is that even possible?* She slowed down and sat down on a bench to think the problem through properly. Could it really be possible that she had been sent back in time?

As she sat there, pondering the problem, someone walked towards her. "Hey. Shouldn't you be at the Academy?" She recognized that voice.

She quickly rose from the bench. "Kakashi-sensei! Just the person I needed to talk to!"

Kakashi gave her a questioning look.

"Do you know if it's possible to be sent back in time?" Sakura asked eagerly.

His visible eye got a few inches bigger. "Why do you want to know?"

"Okay, this might sound weird, but I believe I've been sent back in time. I mean, I was in the middle of a fight with Sasuke and we were both fifteen and then suddenly I'm here, twelve years old again. I can't think of any other cause than time travelling. So is it possible? To be sent back in time?"

"If you're powerful enough it's possible to send someone through time. But are you sure you weren't just dreaming?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! I'm sure. I can even prove it." Sakura stated with her arms crossed over her chest. "First: have we been divided into groups at the Academy yet?"

Kakashi shook his head no.

"Okay. I know that my teammates are going to be Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. And I know you're going to be our sensei."

"You could have gotten that information otherwise." Kakashi stated.

Sakura sighed. "I know that you have a test planned for us. A test of teamwork. You have two bells that we have to take from you and then you're going to tie the one that didn't get a bell to a log. And then you're going to say to us that we mustn't give any food to that person. And to actually pass the test we have to ignore your order and give some food to the person tied to the log, which, by the way, is going to be Naruto. Satisfied?" She asked with a smirk.

A moment passed where he only stared at Sakura. "I'm the only one who knows which test I was going to use and I haven't told anyone. So I guess you're telling the truth." He sighed. "I guess I should talk to the Hokage about this. In the meantime you have to go to the Academy. Until we find a solution to this you have to act normal." And then he disappeared.

Sakura sighed, but then her face lit up when she had a brilliant thought. She had the advantage in almost everything, knowing what would happen and when. And if she could stop Sasuke from leaving in the first place then that would be great too.

Before she went to the Academy she went home to change clothes. After all, she still thought like a 15-year old, so she really needed to get rid of that dress-like training outfit.  
>Instead she chose to wear something very similar to the outfit she wore – or is going to wear – in the future. Then she hurried to the Academy with a confident smile.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura knew she was late, but Iruka-sensei wasn't there yet. Of course, since she was late she didn't get the same seat as last time she experienced this scene. Ino did, which only made sense since they were racing against each other last time to get the seat next to Uchiha Sasuke, and this time Sakura wasn't there to race Ino, so… yeah. But it didn't really bother her all that much. After all in the future she was used to Sasuke not being there.

Sakura turned around in her seat when she heard Naruto's loud voice. She saw that he was sitting on the table in front of Sasuke and they were glaring daggers at each other.

*Wait, this isn't supposed to happen. I pushed Naruto away back then and that's how the staring contest began, right? So… why..? Unless Ino did exactly the same… Though Naruto got angry back then because it was _me_ who was paying attention to Sasuke.* She quickly rose from her seat to push Naruto down from the table before his lips were pushed against Sasuke's.

Naruto whined about the pain from colliding with the floor. "Sakura-chaaan. Why did you push me?"

"The class is about to begin so take your seat and shut up." She sat back down in her seat without looking at Sasuke even once. The rest of the class stared at her. Probably because they expected her to say something along the lines of: stop bothering Sasuke. (And maybe because they noticed her change of clothes too)  
>But she didn't want to concern herself with Sasuke. She knew he didn't care about her, so there was really no point. Though she still loved him, she had given up a long time ago on trying to make him return her feelings.<p>

Then finally Iruka stepped into the classroom everybody quieted down. He stopped when he reached the middle of the room.

"So starting today you are all official ninjas, but you all are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher.

Sakura already knew this, but she was listening intently anyway.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them…"

…

Next, 7th group. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura" Just like the last time Naruto became ecstatic. "And Uchiha Sasuke." And again: just like last time Naruto freaked out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And so the three Genins (well, Sakura wasn't exactly a Genin) met up with their new teacher, who of course were late.

"Naruto, I know what you're thinking and drop it. You're not pulling any pranks on our new sensei." Sakura said with crossed arms.

"Huh? How did you know that?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"It doesn't matter. The point is that you're not gonna do it. Got it?" She stared at him with a stern look in her eyes.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Naruto sat down, looking sad.

A few seconds later Kakashi showed up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi said with a lazy look in his eye.

"Okay, I'll start." Sakura said quickly, not patient enough to wait until Kakashi had introduced himself because Naruto would insist on it. "I'm Haruno Sakura and hmm… Let's see. I like training by myself. It's a lot easier to focus that way. And I hate when people lie to me. My dream is to bring Sa—Umm… to bring someone home that I miss. And I guess my hobby is to train as well. 'Cause you know, I'd never be able to accomplish anything if I don't get stronger." At that moment Sakura wondered if she still had her strength, but she highly doubted it since she was in her younger body again. But then again, she knew how to get that strength; she remembered Tsunade's training like it was yesterday she finished it all.

"Who is it that you want to bring back? I didn't know anyone was missing." Naruto said.

"Doesn't matter. Introduce yourself instead of asking stupid questions." Sakura answered.

"Umm… Okay… My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-Sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I put the hot water in. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen. And my dream is to become greater than the Hokage. I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Okay, next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate and there aren't many things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream: The revival of my clan and to kill a certain man."

"Okay. Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Now let's begin the training." Kakashi made eye-contact with Sakura, who gave him a knowing look. "Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 a.m. at the training grounds. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do. Meeting over." And then he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing that there really wasn't any chance of throwing up Sakura ate her breakfast quietly before she took off to meet the others, who of course hadn't eaten breakfast.

Sakura let a short laughter leave her mouth. "I can't believe you took his words seriously. But I guess it doesn't matter much."

"Why wouldn't we take his words seriously? He's a Jounin." Sasuke said quietly.

"Just wait and see." She told them, her lips forming a small smirk. "Oh, and we probably have to wait till midday before he shows up, so does any of you want some breakfast? My treat." She continued, pulling out two bentos from her bag.

Seeing as both her teammates' stomachs were practically empty they took a bento each, though Sasuke was a bit hesitant; not because it was a bento made by Sakura, but because she seemed to know things she wasn't supposed to know. The day before, he had noticed that she and their new sensei had shared a knowing look.

"How, exactly, do you know Kakashi-Sensei isn't going to show up before midday?" Sasuke asked, eying her suspiciously. There was something different about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, besides the fact that she wasn't bothering him like she used to, that is.

Sakura shrugged. "I just do."

"What else do you know? I saw the look you and Kakashi exchanged yesterday." He hadn't touched his bento yet, instead he was looking at Sakura with narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said with another shrug, casting a glance at Naruto who was focusing one hundred percent on the food in front of him.

"Try me." He didn't like the fact that she might know something he didn't.

"I'm really not supposed to say anything about it, you know." She sighed. "But I suppose it doesn't change much if you know it as well. Kakashi is going to test us. He's got two bells that we have to take from him. The one that doesn't get a bell will be tied to a log while the rest of us eat. And he's going to order us not to give any food to the one tied up. But the real purpose of the test is to show him that we can work as a team. Which means that we have to give some food to the one tied up, to show that we're not going to abandon our teammate."

For a few moments Sasuke didn't say anything, he only stared at her. "How do you know that? From what I've heard Kakashi doesn't let anyone know what his test is going to be."

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Seeing as Sakura didn't have the patience to convince him she walked over to a tree and sat down. It was after all early in the morning and she was tired. Of course she could have stayed home to sleep when she knew Kakashi would be late, but she wouldn't just abandon her teammates. Besides, if Sasuke and Naruto were alone together they would probably just kill each other.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you. I just find it weird that you know about it. Again, how do you know?" Sakura hadn't noticed that he had followed her. He was now standing in front of her, looking down at her.

"See, now _that_ is a question I am definitely _not_ going to answer."

"Let me guess: you just know. Right? Just like you know Kakashi's going to be late."

"Exactly." Sakura said, nodding.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"No, not really." If she told him she was from the future he would just think she was crazy. And she didn't really want him to think that when he already thought she was annoying. "Why are you talking to me anyway? You think I'm annoying, right?"

"Again, you talk about things you shouldn't know. I never told you, you're annoying."

Oh, right. She had gone straight home the day before so she never bothered him and he never told her she was annoying.

"_That_ just proves you think I _am_ annoying."

"You bother me all the time so why wouldn't I think that?" He asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm not going to bother you anymore, so why don't _you_ stop bothering _me_, so we can both be happy?" she threw him a sarcastic smile and waved goodbye as if he was already on his way.

"Hn, you're very different today, I'll give you that." And then he walked back to where he was standing before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hours later when the sun was hanging high in the sky Kakashi had finally arrived.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, well, there was something I had to do and it took longer than expected." He then looked at Sakura. "Sakura, I need a word with you." He motioned for her to follow him.

When they were at a good distance from the other two Kakashi began. "I've talked to the Hokage and he also believes you're telling the truth about being sent back in time, but he doesn't know how. And we can't send you back to your own time before we know how you were sent here."

"But I have no idea how it happened. How are we supposed to find out?" Sakura was panicking. She didn't want to experience everything again. It would be like rereading a book or something, only you wouldn't be able to skip to the good parts.

"Don't worry. We're already working on it. I'll tell you as soon as we discover something."

"Okay." She looked at the ground as she walked back to the two waiting boys.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, curious.

"That's none of your business. Now, let me tell you something. If you don't pass this test I have planned for you you're going back to the Academy—"

"We're WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed. "I worked this hard for nothing?"

"If you pass this test it won't be for nothing. Now," he held up two bells. "you have to take these bells from me. The one who doesn't will get tied to one of those logs. It might only be one of you or maybe even all three of you. If you fail to get a bell you won't get any food, which means you only have till lunch. Got it?"

He didn't wait for them to answer before he vanished into the trees surrounding the training grounds.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Sakura predicted Naruto was the one to get tied to the log. Though Sakura had given him breakfast he was practically crying about not getting any lunch. And without any hesitation both Sakura and Sasuke gave him some of theirs and thereby passing the test.

Sakura was on her way home when she heard a voice next to her.

"So… you're from the future, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura flinched at the words being spoken to her. "N-nonsense. What a ridiculous thing to say." She laughed in a nervous manner. How could he possibly know she's from the future?

"It's not. Kakashi wouldn't talk to the Hokage about something that's ridiculous, now would he?"

Sakura straightened up. "Who else knows?" she asked her voice suddenly serious.

"Just me."

"Good. Don't tell anyone, got that?"

"I won't. On one condition."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "And that is?"

"Tell me what happens in the future." He demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What? I can't do that!" she protested, her arms crossed as well.

"Fine. I guess you don't mind the whole village knowing about you." He began to walk away from her.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll tell you what you want to know." She yelled after him. After all, it would be better if only one person knew than the whole village, right? (Besides the Hokage and Kakashi, of course.)

Sasuke turned around while hiding a smirk. "I thought so. Now come with me." As he started walking again she followed him without a word until they reached his house.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit excited; she had never seen Sasuke's house from the inside before. Though she wasn't a stupid fan-girl anymore she was allowed to feel excited, right? Right.

"Sit down." He commanded as he sat down on a chair himself.

Sakura hesitantly sat down on a chair opposite the one Sasuke sat on. "So what do you want to know?"

"Do I succeed in killing Itachi? And no lies, Sakura."

She sighed and nodded. "But you regret doing it."

"Why would I be so stupid as to regret it?" He snorted.

"Because you weren't told the truth to begin with. Yes, Itachi did murder your entire clan, but he didn't do it willingly. He was forced." Her voice trailed off. She wasn't sure she should tell him who forced his brother to do such a horrible thing. If she did, he might leave sooner than he was supposed to. And she didn't want that. She didn't want him to leave at all, actually.

"Forced? You're lying!"

"I'm not."

"Then tell me who forced him." Sasuke's eyes were murderous.

Sakura was silent. She had decided not to tell him.

"Tell me!" he demanded his voice louder than before.

"I can't. I won't." She shook her head and got ready to get up and leave.

Sasuke noticed this. He quickly got up, pushed her down in the chair and placed his hands on her shoulders, and thereby keeping her in place. "Answer! Me!" he harshly demanded.

"In my mind I'm 15 and therefore I'm not scared of you, Sasuke." She narrowed her eyes. She was determined not to let him know.

"If you don't tell me I swear you will be!" He tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"And what will you do, huh? Squeeze me to death?" she asked mockingly referring to his grip on her shoulders.

Sasuke let go of one of her shoulders, only to grab a kunai with his now free hand and press it to her neck. "Be careful what you say." He was really not himself at that moment, Sakura knew that. She was still not scared, though she should be when he was like that. "Now tell me who forced Itachi to kill our clan."

"And if I still refuse?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke leaned in to whisper menacingly in her ear, "If you refuse," He moved the kunai to her cheek and pressed, making a long, thin cut. "This happens. Each and every time."

Sakura clenched her teeth when she felt the kunai cut her skin. It hurt but she wouldn't give in. She refused to let him turn into the monster he would be in the future.

"Still refusing?" he asked, leaning back again, so he could look her in the eyes.

"Yes."

Sasuke moved the kunai to her upper arm and pressed it against her skin once again.

"I'm used to getting hurt, Sasuke. This won't help you one bit." Of course it hurt, but like she said, she was used to it. Except in the future she could just heal herself. In the time she was in now she hadn't learned that yet.

Narrowing his eyes one last time he let go of her completely. "You really _have_ changed. I had expected you to cry like a little girl like you usually do." He put away the kunai and sat down again.

"Like I said: In my mind I'm 15 not 12."

"I can see that." He looked down at the floor for a few moments before he looked her in the eyes again. "Are we still a team? In the future, I mean."

Sakura's eyes saddened. "I like to keep thinking that we are but the reality is different."

"Why aren't we a team?"

"Because of you. You left the village to get stronger and hunt down Itachi. I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen, of course."

"Hn. Were you the only one trying to stop me?"

"Yeah. You tried to leave in the middle of the night and I was waiting for you near the gate. I didn't tell anyone else because I thought I could do it on my own."

"But you must've known that you're not stronger than me."

"I didn't try to stop you with strength. I told you that I loved you, that I would do anything to make you happy here in the village, but, like I said, you didn't listen." Sakura almost couldn't believe how much it hurt her to talk about it. "Then you said 'thank you' and I still don't know why. And afterwards you did something to make me pass out and then you just left me on a bench…" She cleared her throat, feeling slightly embarrassed. "But as soon as I woke up and told Naruto, he went after you, but to no avail."

"I see."

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Yesterday you said your dream was to bring someone back that you miss." The look in his eyes was intense. "Is that 'someone' me?"

Sakura only nodded, not really trusting her voice.

"I'm guessing I'm not willing to come back by myself, so why are you so determined to bring me back?"

"Team 7 is not the same without you and Naruto feels the same way. To be honest I think everyone misses you."

"Is that why you won't tell me who forced Itachi to kill our clan? You're afraid I'll leave?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded and looked at the floor. "Anything else?"

"At the moment, no."

"Can I leave then?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded. He really had a lot to think about now.

Sakura got up and left his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Team 7 was standing in front of the Hokage, being assigned a new mission. A C-rank mission. It involved escorting a bridge building expert, a man called Tazuna, back to his country and protect him while he finished building a bridge.

Sakura knew the man had given false information. Or at least he hadn't told the whole truth.

When they were just outside the gate Sakura spoke up. "Tazuna-san, I think there's something you need to say." Everyone stopped to look at her.

"And what would that be?" Tazuna asked.

"I don't know—the truth maybe? That you need protection because someone's after you?" She could see that she hit the bull's-eye. Not that she didn't know she was right to begin with.

"What're you talking about, little girl?"

"I'm talking about this being a B-rank mission." At this Kakashi's visible eye grew a bit wider. "About the fact that a man named Gatoh is after you." Sakura had always had a good memory, which was part of the reason why she was so smart and a fast learner.

"Tazuna-san, is what Sakura says true?" Kakashi asked.

Before the man answered he glared at Sakura. "Yes."

"Then we have to go back and inform the Hokage."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but that's not why I mentioned it." Sakura said. "I just wanted you to be aware that this mission might be more dangerous than you thought."

"Sakura, you're only Genins. This kind of mission would require Chunins." Kakashi informed her.

"I know, sensei, but Tazuna doesn't have the money to pay for that. That's why he didn't tell the truth to begin with. And besides I know we're going to succeed." She said with a confident smile.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi looked at her sceptically.

"Yes." She replied. "Oh, right, and there're some ninjas who're going to attack us when we're inside the forest." She informed them.

"Sakura-chan, how do you know all this?" Naruto questioned.

"Just trust her." Sasuke of all people told him. Even Sakura was surprised by this. Didn't this mean that _Sasuke_ trusted her?

"Okay?"

"So, sensei, are we going?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed, and then nodded.

After a while they were deep in the forest.

"It should happen soon." Sakura whispered so no one other than them would be able to hear.

They all nodded and discreetly prepared themselves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I have to say, this went better than last time." Sakura mumbled to herself. "And Naruto didn't even freeze up."

At the moment they were on their way again.

Once they had crossed the water Sakura decided to only inform Kakashi about the next attack. Tazuna (not to mention Naruto) would probably freak out if he knew a Jounin would soon attack.

"Kakashi-sensei." She whispered to him. "Once we get to the next forest there's going to be a Jounin waiting for us. A guy named Zabuza Momochi to be exact."

"Zabuza Momochi, huh?" he repeated to himself. "I must say, it's very handy to have you around, Sakura."

"I do what I can." She said laughing nervously. Sakura never knew how to react when she got a compliment. But Kakashi was right, being from the future had its benefits.

Then Kakashi slowed down so he was walking behind the others.

"Is that Zabuza guy really that good?" Sasuke suddenly asked as he walked up beside her.

"Do you take pride in eavesdropping or something?" Sakura narrowed her eyes as if she was mad at him, but she really didn't have it in her to get mad at Sasuke, seeing as he really hadn't done anything. Yet anyway. "This is the second time you know."

"I know that. Now answer my question."

"Yes, he's really that good. Far beyond the other two we encountered. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really."

"Aww, you just wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" Sakura teased him.

He glared at her. "No."

"Just admit it, you like me." She said with a wide grin.

Then he looked at the ground. "No."

"No, you won't admit it or no, you don't like me?"

He glared at her again. "You're annoying."

"I know, I know." Sakura sped up so that she was walking in front of him again. She kept her eyes on the ground. Why couldn't she just have kept her big mouth shut?

Then she noticed that there were suddenly quite a few shadows around them, which meant trees, which meant that Zabuza would soon attack.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura had the feeling that there was something she was forgetting. But she didn't have time to think further about it because the man known as Zabuza Momochi showed up.

"You finally showed up, huh?" Kakashi said not bothering to explain further.

"Hm. Let's get to it. I have to kill that old geezer." Zabuza said and vanished. As far as Sakura knew he would be out on the water at the moment. But there was no need to mention that to Kakashi as he had already noticed it. He had also put his forehead protector up on his forehead, so that you could see his other eye where his sharingan was.

Sakura looked to her right to see Sasuke's eyes widening. He had noticed Kakashi's sharingan too and was shocked by the sight.

Sakura focused her eyes on Zabuza again, but it was hard to see him through the thick mist that was forming around them.

The three Genins formed a protection shield around the old man. Sakura to the right, Sasuke in the middle and Naruto to the left.

"Who is this guy?" Naruto asked looking around as he hadn't noticed where Zabuza was.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi informed. "He was in the Hidden Village of Mist's ANBU and known for his "silent killing" techniques. Just as the name implies it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence."

As the mist grew even thicker the Genins could no longer see their sensei in front of them. But all of a sudden they could see Kakashi again as a huge amount of chakra whirled around him.

Sakura looked to her left to watch Sasuke. She knew something would happen to him. Like the last time. He would freeze up or something. As she saw his hands shake she slowly reached out to touch his arm lightly. "Calm down, Sasuke." She whispered to him.

He looked at her with wide eyes, but then he relaxed a bit. She gave him a soft smile and then she looked in front of her again focusing on the attack.

**(A/N: I guess (and hope) that you all know what happens next. I don't feel like describing what happens, because if you read Naruto FanFiction you've probably watched/read the anime/manga, so yeah ^^)**

As Kakashi had slammed Zabuza into a tree a man showed up. This man threw two needles at Zabuza's neck so that his pulse was gone.

Sakura was still feeling like she had forgotten something. But she couldn't seem to remember what that thing was.

The stranger was wearing a mask from the hunter-nin team of the Hidden Village of the Mist. He told them that he would take care of Zabuza and then they both vanished.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I remember!" she exclaimed. "That man! He didn't kill Zabuza. They're working together! Ugh! How could I forget that? I'm so stupid!"

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"They're gonna attack again. When we're on the bridge. Kakashi, you're going to fight Zabuza again and…" She gasped. Another thing she had forgotten. "Sasuke… I'm so sorry. I forgot. You're the one fighting against the stranger and you… you almost…" She looked at the ground. "But I… I guess it's okay… I mean, you're not really gonna… So forget I said anything, okay?" She kept her eyes on the ground as she began to walk towards the old man's house. That was after all what they were supposed to do; escort Tazuna to his house.

They all shot her a weird look before they followed her.

"What is it? What's gonna happen to me?" Sasuke asked quietly as he walked up beside her.

"I don't want to talk about it. In fact, I don't even want to think about it." She sped up to get away from Sasuke, but he followed her easily.

"I'm going to die, aren't I? Or well, almost anyway. Right?"

She looked away from him and he knew he was right. "Why is it so hard to talk about when you know I'm going to survive?"

"Because last time I really thought you were dead and to experience that again… I… I don't know, I just feel… broken… when I think about it. You being dead, that is." She didn't dare to look him in the eyes. She had practically just admitted that she still liked him.

"You feel broken? What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed. She was beginning to think that Sasuke might be as dense as Naruto. "I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

"I _am_." He glared at her. "I just want to hear it directly from you."

"Why?"

"I have my reason. Again, what do you mean by broken?"

Sakura sighed once again. "I mean that I would be heartbroken if you were to leave like that. I would feel like a part of my heart had gone missing. Happy now?"

"Very. But are you sure we're still talking about this upcoming fight? To me it seems like you're talking about me leaving in the future because of Itachi."

"So maybe I am. You're either going to die or leave and I feel the same way no matter what happens. And I don't believe I can ever change that."

"Hn."

"Will you please leave me alone now? I really don't feel like talking about this anymore. You're probably just going to make fun of me anyway." She sped up once again and this time Sasuke didn't follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

As they arrived to the small village where Tazuna's house was Kakashi told the three Genins to do some training, so they would be just a bit more prepared for when Zabuza would appear again.

"Okay, so you basically have to climb a tree but without using your hands. If you can do that then you can learn any kind of technique. In theory, anyway."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Naruto complained.

"Sakura, I'm sure you're able to explain that."

Sakura sighed. She really wasn't in the mood. "If you mold all your chakra into your feet then you should be able to climb a tree as if you were walking on the ground." She explained as if this was basic knowledge, like she didn't care.

"Exactly." Kakashi held up three kunai and threw them at the Genins feet. "Use these kunai to mark how high you're able to climb. Now get to it." He ordered.

And just like last time Sakura did it correctly in her first try. But for Sasuke and Naruto… Yeah well, let's just say they needed to try again…

"Kakashi-sensei, while they train their chakra molding, would you mind if I do some training on my own? There are some things I need to freshen up a bit." Sakura asked.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Thank you." Sakura walked a few hundred meters away, so that they wouldn't see what she would be working on.

"Okay, Sakura, you can do this." She said to herself and formed a sign with her hands while molding her chakra into her hands. She was hoping she could build up some of her strength again, 'cause her 12-year old body didn't have that strength yet.

After a while of just standing there, molding her chakra into her hands, she smashed her hand down in the ground. Only a small hole was left on the ground as she removed her hand. "Hm. Okay, it's a start."  
>After that, she went through a lot of the training Tsunade had put her through and before Sasuke had come to get her she had in fact managed to smash a hole that stretched one meter from the center and out. She smiled, satisfied with her training so far.<p>

"Tazuna's family has prepared dinner for us." Sasuke said, giving Sakura quite a shock since she hadn't noticed him standing there.

She looked up at the sky – or at least the small part of it she could see – and noticed that it was dark already. *Wow, I've been training for hours.* she thought.

Sasuke looked around with wide eyes seeing all the holes in the ground. "Did you do all this?"

"Huh?" She looked in the same direction as Sasuke. "Oh… yeah, I did."

"I've never seen you do that. Who taught you?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade did." She said as if it was obvious. Then she remembered that he didn't know who that was. "Umm. She's the future Hokage." She explained.

"You're being trained by the future Hokage?" He asked, not believing what he was being told.

"Yes, I am." She said with a glare. "Why did you tell Naruto to trust me, if you don't even trust me yourself?"

"I do trust you. What you're saying just seems… unlikely."

"Hm! Then don't ask questions if you don't believe the answer." She glared at him again and walked past him, heading for Tazuna's house.

Sasuke sighed and followed her. He thought girls were hard to figure out, and he was right. Or well, that's _his_ opinion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the evening Sakura ignored Sasuke. He was busy competing with Naruto anyway, so it really wasn't all that hard.

After eating dinner she went outside to train some more. At least that would clear her head a bit.

She had been training for a bit over an hour – and she was getting better - when she heard someone behind her. "Honestly, Sasuke, can't you just leave me alone?" She asked annoyed. She turned around only to see that it wasn't Sasuke. "Z-Zabuza!" She stepped back. "This isn't supposed to happen! What are you doing here?"

"You seem to know a lot about what's _supposed_ to happen, don't you?" He said and stepped forward towards Sakura. "And that's exactly why I'm here. Because you know of the future, although I don't quite understand how. But that doesn't really matter. What _does_ matter is that I could use that kind of knowledge."

"What makes you think I would ever help you?" Sakura snarled at him.

"Oh, I thought of that already. You see, at this very moment Haku is on his way to your friends and if you don't come with me willingly, then _they_ are going to suffer because of you. So, what do you say?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her since dinner." Kakashi said. "And with Zabuza still on the loose she could be in danger if she's out in the forest at this time."

"We have to look for her." Sasuke said eagerly. And with that they all went out to look for her, each in a different direction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to but what if I _am_ speaking the truth? Then you would be the cause of their death. Would you be willing to live with that for the rest of your life?" Zabuza asked with a smug grin, though you couldn't really see it because of the bandages covering his mouth.

Sakura was silent. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. What if he was really telling the truth? Then she would have to live with the guild for the rest of her life.

Just as she was about to answer, a dark figure was standing in front of her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get out of here, Sakura." Sasuke told her as he was standing in a defensive position in front of her ready to fight Zabuza, though he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Sasuke…"

"Now!" He yelled.

"I won't leave you to fight alone." She yelled back.

"Isn't that sweet. A lovey-dovey couple going down together." Zabuza mockingly said.

"What do you want with her?" Sasuke snarled, through gritted teeth.

"She knows about the future. I could use that kind of knowledge." He said with a shrug as if he was talking about the weather with a couple of his friends, which definitely wasn't the case.

"You have to get through me first."

"I'm trembling." He said in a boring tone of voice.

Sasuke was smart enough to not just charge at him. He stood still, waiting, analyzing the situation.

Zabuza vanished and reappeared next to him. He kicked Sasuke in the side, making him fly sideways into a tree. "Well, that was easy."

Sasuke clenched his teeth and even though his arm was hurting he still got up, ready to fight. "No one takes my girl away from me." He snarled, not seeming to realize what he had just said.

It was as if time stood still as they both just stood there staring at each other, although it seemed as if Zabuza was only bored with his challenge, when Kakashi and Naruto showed up standing between them.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, get out of here." Kakashi said calmly.

They did as told and didn't stop running until they reached Tazuna's house.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked. She had been worried since he was slammed into that tree.

"I'm fine." He said and walked through the house to get to the garden on the other side. He wanted to be alone. He had revealed his feelings right in front of her just a few minutes ago and now he was feeling too embarrassed to face her.

"Sasuke?"

"Go away." He instantly said.

"I want to ask you something. You've asked me so many questions and I just want an answer to _one_ question. Isn't that okay?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Depends on the question." He simply replied, still not looking at her.

Sakura walked towards him and stopped when she was next to him. "What did you mean by… 'my girl'?" She could feel how the heat rose to her cheeks.

"It was just in the spur of the moment. Don't expect anything." He quickly said.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit that you have feelings just like any other person has? I know that you've been through a lot but that's just even more reason to hold onto the people around you, instead of just being a coldhearted jerk." She really needed to learn to control her anger.  
>She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look, even though you can sometimes be a coldhearted jerk, I still care about you. It's the same with everyone else. We <em>all<em> care about you. Some more than others."

Sasuke turned his head to look at her. "How can I admit something, when I don't even understand what that something is?" he asked, only slightly glaring at her.

"Just try to put what you feel into words. For example, does it remind you of something you've felt before?"

"Maybe. But I'm not sure." He hesitated to go on. He really wasn't sure about what he was feeling. Or how to describe it for that matter. "I guess, it sort of reminds me of how I felt back when my family was alive. Only… it's different… somehow…" He was looking away from her again.

"And when do you feel this way?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"It's sort of there all the time and yet it's not. Arh! I don't know how to explain it, okay? It's just there and it's annoying the crap out of me." He snarled.

"So… you're not happy when you sense the feeling inside of you?" Sakura was disappointed. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up to begin with.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the house. "Will you _stop_ with the questions already?" he yelled at her.

Sakura was sure that he was irritated and annoyed with her now… until he slammed his lips onto hers, that is.

Her eyes widened. This was something she hadn't expected him to do.

Sasuke squeezed her shoulders when she didn't react. And seriously, who wouldn't panic just a bit when the one you were kissing wasn't kissing you back? My God, Sasuke is human!

Slowly she was beginning to respond to his kiss, though she wasn't sure of what she should do.

Sasuke moved his right hand to her cheek as he pulled back a few cm.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to expect anything?" she said with the smallest of smiles.

"Shut up." He said in a whisper and kissed her again.

**A/N: Okay, before you say anything: I know this was short and I know Sasuke's a bit OOC … But I hope you liked it anyway :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's chest and gently pushed him back. "Sasuke, we can't do this. We can't just stand here and be happy when Kakashi is risking his life to fight Zabuza." Not that she didn't want to. In fact she _really_ wanted to just stand there and kiss Sasuke, but when Kakashi could be killed any moment it just felt wrong.

Sasuke sighed. "You're right. But we can't do much. Besides we'd probably just get in his way."

"I know. But I don't like that we're doing nothing."

"We could train, so that we'd be able to help him next time." Sasuke suggested.

"At least _that_ would be doing something_._" She said, agreeing to train.

After walking around for a while they finally found a place they could train. It was a deserted field, not far from Tazuna's house.

Sakura continued her training her strength as Sasuke just stood there watching her for a while before he began on his own training.

After a while they were interrupted.

"You should have followed Zabuza-san when you had the chance."

"Haku!" *This isn't supposed to happen either. I must have changed too much.* She thought. She was panicking. This time the fight between Sasuke and Haku wouldn't be the same, so Sasuke might not survive this time.

"Sasuke! You have to run. This isn't like the last time. Y… You might not survive…"

"I'm not running away from a fight. I've been looking forward to this." He moved away from Sakura and closer to Haku.

One thing happened to be the same though; Haku used the same technique, the mirrors of ice crystals. "Sasuke, get away from there, you're gonna get trapped." But too late, he was already trapped.

"Like hell, I'm going to lose Sasuke!" Sakura's temper was once again present. You could easily see it in her eyes. She molded all the chakra she could muster into her hands and then she smashed her fist into one of the ice mirrors. Only a small crack was to be seen when she removed her hand. She had to focus completely so she needed to lose her temper and she knew she had to hurry before it would turn out worse than last time. She inhaled slowly while forming a sign with her hands. She inhaled, exhaled, inhaled. And then she smashed her fist into the same mirror as before and a bigger crack appeared. She repeated the motion again and again until that one mirror was entirely broken.

Now she could see that Sasuke already had a lot of scratches all over his body from the needles Haku threw at him.

Something that happened the last time gave her an idea. She took a kunai from her pouch and threw it to Sasuke. Haku came halfway out of one of the mirrors to catch the kunai before Sasuke could catch it.

Then she threw all of her kunai and shuriken at him, which caused him to fall all the way out of the mirror. This gave her the opportunity to throw a chakra-loaded punch right where his lungs would be. She had to keep him out of those mirrors, because she didn't have time to destroy all of them. And besides, Haku would probably just use his jutsu again.

"Sasuke, we have to keep him out of the mirrors!" she yelled to him.

Sasuke ran out from the cage of mirrors around him.

**(AN: Okay, let's just say they win, 'cause I seriously suck at writing battle scenes . )**

"Sa…suke… are you… okay?" Sakura asked quietly. They had both practically been beaten half to death. No more chakra, no more energy at all. She lay a few meters away from him and he didn't seem to move at all.

As she lay on the ground with her head turned sideways looking towards Sasuke tears began to fall from her eyes. His body was covered with needles just as her own was, except there were more on his because he had covered her when Haku had thrown some at her. She was afraid he had actually been killed. This hadn't happened as it was supposed to so she had no idea whether he was alive or not.

Slowly she moved towards him. "Sa… Sasuke…" *You have to be alive! You can't leave me like this!*

The first thing she did when she reached him was to see if he had a pulse. He did, but it was very faint. "Sasuke… Hang in there… please…" There was nothing she could do other than hope. Hope that he would make it.

She took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. As she was lying there next to him she began to slowly pull out the needles from his body. There was not the slightest reaction from Sasuke as she did so. She did not care that she was hurting too, that the needles in her body was still there. All that mattered was Sasuke. If Sasuke was okay, _she_ would be okay.  
>The small amount of hope she had left was beginning to fade away as she pulled out the last needle.<p>

"Nnn…" she heard him groan.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke! Sasuke, can you hear me?"

"Nnn… S… kura…" Slowly he opened his eyes. "Y… kay… You… okay?"

"I'm fine." Now _that_ was a downright lie. She was hurting like hell, but no way was she going to let him know. "But we need to get you to a hospital."

"I…m… fine…" He was still as stubborn as ever. Even a blind man would be able to know that he wasn't fine.

"No, you're not. You're definitely _not_ fine."

Sasuke lifted his hand – the one not being held by Sakura's – and placed it on her cheek. "The same… goes… for you…" he managed a small smirk as if to show her that he knew she had lied too.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN – Before the chapter begins I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story :D If I had no reviewers I wouldn't be continuing this story. I love you guys :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"All right, I think you're ready to be discharged." The nurse said with a smile.

Kakashi and team 7 had arrived back at Konoha two days ago and Sakura and Sasuke were immediately carried to the hospital.

Seeing as Sasuke had been in a much worse condition he was not allowed to leave yet.

"Thank you." Sakura said and took her own clothes so she could finally get rid of the hideous hospital clothes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she stood next to the bed Sasuke was lying in.

"I'm okay. I don't get why they won't discharge me." Sasuke scowled at the air in front of him.

"Your condition was worse than mine, so of course they won't discharge you yet." She said while shaking her head. "You're so… stubborn."

"Hn."

"Just relax and get better, okay?" She stroked his hair and smiled gently.

"Yeah, yeah."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A day and a half later Sasuke was discharged. Before that he had been complaining about lying still. He hated it; he said he lost valuable time to train.

"You really complain a lot. Did you know that?" Sakura asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shut up and spar with me." Sasuke said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A while later team 7 received applications from Kakashi. He told them that he had recommended them to take the Chuunin exam.

Arriving at the destination of the first test of the Chuunin exam Sakura kept walking. After all, they were only on the second floor and no dumb illusion would keep her away from taking her exam – for the second time.

"Hey, pinkie, where are you going? This is where the exam is being held." One of the two fake-kids said.

"Drop the illusion. This is only the second floor. Sasuke, Naruto, let's go."

Sasuke smirked as his girlfriend had seen through the illusion – or well, she knew that it was there to begin with.

Sakura hurried on before Rock Lee could ask her out. He was an okay guy in the future, but now he was really kind of a freak.

As they went into the correct room, Sakura debated whether she should tell Sasuke, what was on her mind, now or after the first exam. Of course, if she told him now he might be too distracted to concentrate on the first test. Yeah, she would wait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura pulled Sasuke aside as they left the first exam. – Of course they had all passed.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked confused.

"You remember the question you asked that I didn't want to answer, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to answer it, but you have to promise me that you won't freak out or run away from the village."

"Why the sudden change?"

"Something's going to happen during the second test and I'm going to let you choose whether you want my help to avoid it or not. Now promise me you won't get mad." She prayed that he wouldn't choose wrong.

"I promise." His hands were itching to punch something as the anger from before boiled inside of him.

Sakura looked away from him as she was about to reveal who forced his brother to kill his clan. "Itachi… Itachi was forced… by…" She closed her eyes almost fearing Sasuke's anger that would soon be revealed. "by the village. By Konoha."

"My clan… my _family_… was killed because of the _village_?" his anger was emitting from his whole body.

"I'm not done." She said quickly. "The reason I'm telling you this is because you're going to have to choose. A guy named Orochimaru will be targeting you in the Forest of Death. He will place some sort of cursed mark on you, a mark that will make you stronger. But you have to understand that if you choose this mark, there's no turning back… In my opinion, you're a monster with that mark." She saw the glint in his eyes when she told him the mark would make him stronger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the long wait but I've had a writers' block. -.-"! **

"Sasuke, no, come back!" Sakura yelled after him. Sasuke had started running as soon as they set foot in the forest.

Naruto was confused but followed his teammates nonetheless. As they were running he tried to figure out what had happened that would make Sasuke run off like that. 'No one ever tells me anything!' Naruto thought frustrated.

"STOP, YOU BASTARD!" Sakura cried out in anger and fear; she couldn't stand losing him again. She was sure she would die if she were to go through that same pain again.

That made him stop and turn around. He waited there until Sakura reached him. "What? Can't you understand that I _need_ the power he can give me?"

"But I've seen you when you're affected by the mark. You're a monster and I'm scared." Her eyes were pleading him to stay away from Orochimaru.

Naruto finally caught up to them. "Where is this monster you're scared of, Sakura-chan?" he asked confused as he couldn't see any monsters around.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but could you leave us alone for a minute?" Sakura asked.

"Umm, sure…" he said as he walked away with a confused expression on his face. Why did they have to talk in the middle of an exam?

As Naruto walked away Sakura looked at Sasuke again. "Do you understand what I'm saying? I. Am. Scared. Of. You."

Sasuke was quiet for a few moments, thinking about what she had said. *Now, what am I supposed to do? I care about her… and I don't want her to be afraid of me… but…* "I can't just let this go, Sakura. I've hated my brother all these years for no reason." If eyes could kill…

"That doesn't mean you have to get revenge on the village. I don't even know if it _is_ because of the village. I only overheard some villagers talking about it. I could have heard wrong – I don't know."

"You're trying to take back what you said before. How am I supposed to believe what you say when you change it later on?"

"I'm not taking back what I said; I'm just saying that I'm not entirely sure that I was correct."

Sasuke took a step forward and embraced her. "I… I'm sorry, Sakura, but I have to do this."

This made Sakura push him away from her. She stared angrily at him with tears in her eyes. "Do what you want! But I won't be here to help you!" she yelled. "I refuse to feel that same pain all over again! It broke me the first time and this time it'll destroy me for sure!" She turned around and ran away. By now she had forgotten all about Naruto and the exam. *He's so stupid!... No… _I'm_ so stupid! What the fuck made me believe I could stop him _this_ time?*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where'd Sakura go?" Naruto asked when he had figured they were done talking and had walked back to where they had been.

"She ran off…" Sasuke was still standing where Sakura left him a few minutes ago.

"She ran off? What did you do?" Naruto asked, now angry. He always got angry when he suspected that something happened to Sakura.

"I didn't do _any_thing!" Sasuke protested, clenching his hands into fists.

"Then why did she run off, huh? Sakura wouldn't just leave us in the middle of the exam for no reason!" he yelled with big arm movements.

"Okay, _fine_, she's mad at me." He stood with his hands in his pockets and glared at Naruto.

"What are you doing just standing there, then? We have to look for her! If you haven't noticed, this is called the Forest of _Death_ and she's _alone!_"

Just then they heard a horrifying shrill scream not far away. They identified it as none other than Sakura's voice.

None of them managed to say a word to one another before they were running as fast as they could.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. *_Sakura!_*

After some time they finally found her; she was lying on the ground, still as the dead. But no wounds could be seen, she was just laying there, eyes closed, completely unmoving and quiet.

Sasuke rushed to her side, worried like never before. *What's wrong with her?*


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter: I've had a writer's block, that's the reason for the long wait... So yeah... I'm sorry ^^**

**Now on with the story**

Sakura woke up with an aching head. She sat up and then noticed that what she was sitting on was very soft and comforting. *What? I'm supposed to be at the exam, why am I home?* She looked around, trying to remember why she was there. The only thing that came to her mind was that this was not her room. Not the one she had been used to in the last few months at least.

Sakura jumped out of bed. "I'm back? Why am I back, I wasn't done!" She rushed to her closet to find some clothes, and then she ran through the city towards the Hokage tower. On her way there she slowed down. Something was different about the city, very different. She stopped. The city was restored! It looked exactly as it used to! Or well, it was never destroyed to begin with. At least that's what it looked like.

Sakura came to the conclusion that she must have changed _some_thing, otherwise the city would still have been destroyed, right? She needed to hurry now; how much had she changed? Was Tsunade still the Hokage? And… and what about… Sasuke? Had he left… or not?

She reached the Hokage tower after only a few minutes. She stood outside the Hokage's door, ready to knock, but she was nervous. What if it really _wasn't_ Tsunade in there? What should she do then? She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She felt relieved when it was a woman yelling that she could come in.

Slowly Sakura opened the door and the sight that met her eyes would have made her scream if she wasn't so composed as she was. She sighed in relief. "Tsunade-sama, you're here. I'm so relieved. I was about to think I had changed too much."

"Sakura, what happened to you? You look so out of it." Tsunade asked.

"Will you promise not to laugh if I tell you?"

"Of course." Tsunade looked at her in a serious manner, which told her that she wouldn't laugh.

"I've been… in the past and I… I just got back."

Tsunade didn't say anything but it looked like she was thinking about something.

"So… you're finally back, huh?"It wasn't a question. Sakura had a feeling that Tsunade knew more than she let on to begin with. Well, it was more than a feeling… she was _sure_ that Tsunade knew more than she let on.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" she asked, squinting. "You knew about me being sent back in time?"

"Of course, I was the one who did it." She said as if it was obvious.

"Why? No, wait, I can guess why you did it. But then… why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in the middle of a fight, weren't you? So I _couldn't_ tell you."

"Wait, how come you can remember? I mean, a lot has changed, right? So… in _this_ future… you shouldn't have to send me back, right? I don't understand…" Sakura scratched the back of her head in confusion.

"I can remember because I'm involved." Tsunade explained.

"Oh…" was all that left Sakura's mouth. "Then… why didn't you let me stay longer? I was only in the middle of the second Chuunin exam."

"I only had enough power to send you back for a few months. But I had to try. It couldn't get any worse than it was and as you can see it _did_ help." She made a gesture towards the window to point out that the village wasn't destroyed like before.

"How much did I change exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you go find out yourself?" Tsunade said with a friendly smile.

"I will. But I have one last question."

"Shoot."

"Am I still your apprentice?" she asked with hope evident in her green eyes.

"Of course."

"I'm glad." She smiled back to Tsunade. "I'll leave now then." She bowed in respect and then left the Hokage tower.

Sakura walked through the village looking for someone she knew. After almost an hour she still hadn't found anyone. "Maybe they're training…" she said to herself and changed her course to the training grounds. She stopped some meters away as to not disturb the training teams. She could only make out a few of the ones training; Hinata was there and Neji and Lee… and… and Naruto… He was here. Safe and sound. Right in front of her eyes. As far as she could see, all of her friends were alive.

Then… what about Sasuke? Where was he? Did he run away or not? Either she could choose to look all over town or take a chance and ask someone. Looking all over town, it is. Of course it would be easier to ask someone, but really, if he was gone, she would sound like some kind of mental person.

Not at Ichiraku's, not on the streets, not in his apartment. *Where _is_ he? He just _has _to be here! _He has to!_*

"Maybe he's on a mission?" she pondered. She sat down on the soft grass at the edge of the village, on the verge of giving up.

"Or maybe he's right behind you?" a deep voice said.


	13. Chapter 13

**OOC-ness on the way .**

Sakura's head snapped up. That voice. She quickly got up and turned around. "Sasuke…" she whispered her mouth agape. "Y-you're here. You didn't leave."

"Of course not. You convinced me to stay, remember?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"I… convinced you? When? How?" The last thing she remembered was that he refused to stay, that he needed the power Orochimaru could offer him.

"During the Chuunin exam. You were yelling at me, telling me that I was a bastard." He took a small step closer to her.

"But you still wanted to leave, so I ran away."

"I know." Another step. "But after that Naruto and I found you unconscious. You didn't have a single wound." He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek, caressing it. "I was worried. I didn't like not knowing what was wrong. It s… it scared me…"

*Oh, right, I passed out. I wonder why it hurt so much, though.* Sakura made a mental note on asking Tsunade about that later and then leaned in to his touch. "You were worried? Really?"

"I never lie, Sakura."

She smiled as a response. "So what happened afterwards? Did we pass the exam?"

"Well, we got through the forest but the battles didn't go all too well."

"Oh…" Sakura bit down on her lower lip, a question burning to get out. "Umm… Can I ask you something?"

Sasuke nodded while moving his hand from her cheek to her hand.

"Have we been… I mean, are we… like, you know… umm, t-together?" she asked hesitantly.

He shook his head, no.

"Then why…" she made a gesture towards their intertwined hands.

"Because I've been waiting for you to come back."

"What do you mean 'come back'? Have I been gone?" she asked confused. After she was sent back to the future shouldn't her younger self have lived her life?

"Well, you haven't been gone-gone. But after you collapsed during the Chuunin exam you didn't remember a thing of what had happened before that. In fact, it was rather funny watching you go crazy because you couldn't remember being placed in a team. Anyway, it wasn't really you, so I decided to wait until the time came where you would normally have been sent back in time. And… that's now, I guess." He shrugged and flashed a gentle smirk.

All of a sudden Sakura felt nervous being so close to him. "I… I have to go. I want to see all the things I've changed. If everyone is okay." Although it was just an excuse to get away she still felt the need to make sure that she hadn't changed too much.

Sasuke took a hold of her arms and pushed her back against a tree. "Not right now, you're not. I've waited 5½ years for this."

For a brief moment she thought she had misunderstood him the whole time and now he would hit her. As he moved closer she squealed but then, without warning, he slammed his lips down on hers and her squeal turned into a soft surprised moan.

Her eyes fell closed and her body seemed to move on its own; her arms seemed to automatically snake themselves around his neck and her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, making him groan against her lips.

"You've gotten better." Sakura stated when they pulled apart for air.

"That's what years does." He answered with a smirk.


End file.
